Drs. Lewis and Diane Becker are principal investigators in a study evaluating individuals at high risk for the development of cardiovascular disease, Their cohort include siblings of a proband with premature coronary disease. This study investigates the prevalence and severity of carotid atherosclerosis in this population. To date, 393 individuals (32% African-American, 68% carotid ultrasonogrphy documenting arterial wall thickness, lumen diameter, and the presence of plaque. The age (mean plus or minus SD) was 46 (7.5) year, with a serum LDL of 151 (15) mg/dl , HDL of 51 (15) mg/dl and triglycerides of 146 (96) mg/dl. Of this group 30% smoke and 5% are diabetic. The intimal medial thickness of the far was of the carotid artery was 0.6544 mm vs. 0.6625 in the near wall. Carotid plaque, > 1m in size, was observed in 13%. Further analyses correlating the presence of cardiovascular risk factors to carotid disease have not yet been completed.